Akihara Sekka
is a character in the smartphone game ''Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Bouquet''. Appearance Sekka as a civilian normally just wears the normal spring and winter uniform of her school in Hokkaido. In her hero outfit, it looks like the outfit of an ancient daimyo in Japanese culture. Her sleeves represent that of the shoulder pads of the daimyo clothing but draped down. She seems to have a black leotard with lilac purple accents. She has two ribbons secured onto a belt on her leotard. She also wears gloves that have white bands. Her dress extends down to calves level. Her socks extend to her knees that are white at the top and her shoes are presumed to be like Inubozaki Fu's high heels. Personality She claims to have a relaxed personality, however, her strength made Inubozaki Fu question her definition of relaxed. She also was against working in a team before a solo hero like herself, Utano convinced her. It also took her a while to get used to the cheery attitude of the heroes. Sekka is, at heart, a coward who often thinks of herself before others, especially during her time in Asahikawa. She considered survival to be the most important thing. Background Sekka was looking at historical landmarks on a mountain when the Vertex invaded. She met a small kamuy named Kosinpu, and was given her hero powers. Sekka protected Hokkaido and was well respected by the survivors. Whenever somebody cried out for help, she was there. Despite this, she was a coward, and had a secret cave with hidden stocks of food saved up for when she had to run. Eventually, Sekka was unable to save the corrupt leader of the survivors, Oikawa, and some others due to the sheer amount of enemies there were. She chose to sacrifice him and focus on protecting everyone else. The Vertex hordes grew larger, and Sekka ran to her cave and holed herself up in fear. But after Kosinpu's urging, she returned to the city as a Hero. Abilities Her weapon is a fanciful spear like Nogi Sonoko's but more offensive as it can be thrown from far distances. However, if it comes to it she can fight with it like a normal spear. Sekka has also stated that her hearing has gotten better after becoming a Hero, and could hear most conversations inside other houses if she stood in front of them. Fairies * Keizoubou (桂蔵坊) :* She is equipped with a fox-like spirit named Keizobou, according to Sekka it is able to communicate with her telepathically and is assumed to be the first spirit, it is able to inform her of new events like the treaty of the local kami with the Shinju to help reclaim Shikoku. Relationships Shiratori Utano A fellow solo hero like herself, in the game Sekka was against working in a team in the first place but soon was convinced by Utano that it was fun and lessened the workload. Nogi Wakaba Sekka originally used words that would not describe her trying to the fullest such as going into the vertex battle saying "Let's try a little." This behavior was soon scolded by Wakaba, but she apologized with the latter also apologizing saying it was easily misinterpretable. Forms of Address Trivia * She was from the AD era and plausibly perished during the explosion of the first Leo Vertex, if not earlier. * During the Vertex invasion, Sekka lost both of her parents. * Sekka lived in Asahikawa, Hokkaido. Flower Motif Judging from her SSR card titled (in hanatokoba) "Feeling Hesitation", her flower is most likely the Blue Petunia. supertunia_mini_blue_0.jpg Gallery SekkaSweater.png SekkaSchoolWinter.png Sekka (ShortSL).png Chara16 img.png 16sa sd 01.png 16.png Chara16 img2.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 10.15.59 AM.png Mainvisual pc.jpg B6bffa1839ab7a9b043d02524c4054333243bc42.png 67c8dda11b57ccfdddd8bb88575bad4dd00754e5.png ASnS ~ Sekka.png|Sekka while protecting Asahikawa. Akihara Sekka icon.png|Akihara Sekka Twitter icon SekkaCasualSummer.png SekkaCasualWinter.png SekkaScarf.png SekkaSchoolSummerHY.png SekkaSchoolWinterHY.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Deceased